Broken Silence
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Times had changed, Marcus Abbott lived in a quiet world that didn't have the ability to pass special knowledge on normally. Until one night, something breaks the silence and his relationship with his mother.
1. Teaching Marcus

**Broken Silence  
**Chapter One - "Teaching Marcus"

A few months have gone by since his father's death and they became the first humans to learn how to kill '_Death Angels_'. After that, the world became less scary. A new daunting task came to light instead. Fourteen-year-old Marcus Abbott was slowly beginning to step up for the family and while he was the middle child, he was growing into the new role of the man of the household. Not that he _fully _understood everything that came with that role.

Regan felt free to walk around, able to protect herself and know her family would be safe as well, their mother Evelyn was happy that she saved her family and newborn baby, while Marcus was happy to take care of all his girls. They admired his newfound bravery but still doted over the young boy; Marcus was adorable in his attempts to be mature and help out with the survival of his family. He even cut his hair a little shorter, allowing it to settle into stylish curls.

Then the problem came that a world with no school couldn't teach him. Something Evelyn would have to explain to her young child and was finding almost as difficult as fending off a dangerous alien race.

_Puberty_.

Marcus had come to her in the middle of the night three times now explaining that his cock had suddenly gotten hard and he didn't know why. One of those times he even showed that his hand was coated in something white and sticky Marcus said came out of him while he slept. Evelyn knew he had experienced a wet dream, but was surprised by the amount of cum on the boy's hand. They slept in the same bed that night, but the woman was softly rubbing herself without thinking.

She _knew _that her thoughts were wrong but just seeing it in her son's hand brought memories back of her husband and simpler times. Speaking of, who was even left to judge? It was the end of the world and her _son _was the last man in her life that meant anything to the woman.

The fourth time this happened she was struggling to fight off cravings for something to replace her husband. Old dildos and other toys she kept in a locked drawer just weren't helping. But Marcus was an energetic young man with a decent cock swinging between his legs. She'd seen it before in family baths by the waterfall, not that he knew at the time. The temptation to walk into the water nude herself had been powerless back then but now Evelyn knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. Her husband was gone and there was nobody to satisfy her lust.

"Mo-mom…" Marcus whispered, despite the area being free of Death Angels. His voice was strained, rough from months of barely talking.

A shadow was cast over the boy's petite body as he stood in the doorway, moonlight caught in his light brown eyes reflecting an image of the white disk. The shadows and lights' intricate dance made him look smaller, more boyish than the fourteen-year-old boy he was. Through the darkness Evelyn could see his hand was planted over his crotch.

"Yes, honey?" She replied, propping herself up in bed. Her voice was low and silky, as Evelyn wasn't afraid of talking anymore. "What's happened, Marcus?"

"_It's happening_… you know?" Marcus whispered, the curly haired fourteen-year-old having freaked a little from his lack of experience when it first happened. He had gotten into the swing of it _since _but this was the first time with his mother, _in _the room.

"'_Happening_'? Do you mean your _area_ is hard, Marcus?" Evelyn pushed, throwing back her blanket before climbing out of bed. She wore a lacy blue nightgown that showed off the curvature of her mature body, so light it was almost see through. Marcus saw this and gasped. He could almost see her nipples through the nightgown. "Sweetie…?"

"Y-Yeah." Marcus blushed. Keeping conversation quiet and short, not wanting one of those monsters to hear them.

Sighing, Evelyn tried to push down her cocklust. Marcus looked irresistible there with a bulge in his pants, hunched over with his shirt pulled low. "Honey, you know you just have to let it go away on its own… There's not _much_ I can do for you,"

"You said there were _ways _for you to help?" Marcus blushed, remembering the soft words his mother had spoken during their 'lesson'. Words she had hoped he wouldn't hear.

"O-oh… No, sweetie th-those are ways for _you_ to help remove it yourself-" Evelyn's body forced itself to stop talking, realising that in the apocalypse there was nothing stopping her from seducing her sexy young son. She took Marcus by the hand, the one what had been covering his erect cock, and led him into the room. Making sure to _quietly_ close the bedroom door before turning to Marcus just as he was sitting on the bed. "How about mommy teaches you?"

Gulping slightly as the _woman _who had been causing a lot of these related issues came closer and offered to _teach _him about it. Marcus nodded, a little too eagerly. "Yes ple-please. T-teach me mom…"

Kneeling down between the fourteen-year-old's slender legs, Evelyn touched a hand to his knee. Prying Marcus' legs apart gently, loving that he was so quickly willing to part them. He wore a pair of torn maroon boxers to bed with no shirt, giving her the full view of his beautiful slim body. His skin was a very light olive, darker with the shadows of night draped over him. His small nipples looked a darker shade of pink, muscles caught beams of soft moonlight that gave new life to each curve along his young body.

Evelyn wasn't as impressed after her husband, but her boy was extremely cute and there _was something _about this situation that was giving her a thrill she hadn't experienced since her and her husband had _made _the children. Her eyes couldn't help but glide their way down to his boxers, enjoying the length of his cock concealed inside. The woman wondered if her son took after his father, and managed to get an _above average _length for his age.

"W-What do you think mom?" Marcus questioned, blushing as her eyes roamed in his undefined chest.

"Think of what!" She said quickly, not realising she had been staring. Looking at her son in the eye, Evelyn swallowed hard at his look of confused lust. "Does it hurt, baby?"

"O-Of my chest… you were staring at it?" Marcus blushed, hoping that he wasn't reading too much into this.

"I… was just checking to see if that scar healed up," Running her thumb over a small slide on his left side, Evelyn saw his face softened. After that, he hand took a mind of its own and went right for the button of his boxer slit. Popping it open before she could stop herself.

There it was.

Her fourteen-year-old son's _erect _cock.

It was hard to see through the darkness but she could make out its beautiful length right up against his waist; Marcus was a slim five-inches, an impressive length for his young age, that had a dark pink head contrasting his pale nipples. It throbbed inside his boxers, slowly inching over towards the now pulled open slit, eager to be free. Evelyn could just make out a small curly jungle of hair surrounding her son's cock, glad to see he kept a little hairyness from his father's genes. What she could see clearly, however, was Marcus's tongue slightly sticking out and running across his lips. With the two 'views' forcing a blush out of the older woman.

"Y-You look so much like your father…" She whispered, as her eyes took in this view of her young son.

Reaching her slender fingers inside, the woman curled around its shaft before pulling it free. Making Marcus gasp from the first hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing it lightly so as to send ripples of pleasure through his entire body. Evelyn's fingers hugged his young cock tight, glad to have one back in her grasp. Especially one of that size, very glad Marcus wasn't just a pin.

Without saying a word, she started to move her hand up and down the length of his five-inch dick. Sensually jerking off her fourteen-year-old son. His moans were low and sweet, like music to the woman's ears. So long had passed since she last heard a man moan. Even if the moans were sheepish and quiet, she appreciated Marcus already enjoying the hand moving along his cock. Curling around, gyrating and twisting the shaft each time her hand went up or down, Evelyn wanted to try making this quick. Even if nobody could catch them, this still felt wrong.

She started off slow for Marcus to get used to this, just twisting her way up and down his cock. Nothing too fast as she didn't want to _rush_ him, but twisting so it didn't go on too long, either. Evelyn was a master at jerking off her husband and if given a little lube or spit could have Marcus's cum in her palm within seconds.

Evelyn didn't _want _that however. The woman wanted to enjoy the moment that was also _wrong _but something her body was striving for.

Marcus' fingers twitched, falling behind him on either side. Struggling to prop himself up as shivers ran through his young body. He may not know what his mother was doing, but it felt amazing. The further down her hand went and faster the motions became, the wider Marcus opened his mouth. Lips trembling as he tried in vain to hold back a deep moan of pure, unrelenting pleasure.

Drinking the sounds of her son's enjoyment made Evelyn's hand move at a faster pace. Pumping the shaft with a tight grip that shook his young world.

Knowing he had been missing out on this amazing feeling made Marcus want to kick himself. The faster his mother's hand moved, the more he sunk into a new world of pleasure. This is how those dreams made him feel, but adding a new tingling sensation throughout his body and an idea of what adults did to take care of their dicks getting hard.

He just hoped his mother would let him _help _her.

His breath caught in his throat, a heat flooded his lower body and Marcus just couldn't hold back.

"Oh my g-_god!_ Mom!" He gasped. "St-stop… I- I need to pee!"

"No you don't sweetie. Let it happen," Evelyn was a little disappointed he was cumming already, but knew this was his first time getting a handjob let along jerking off.

Part of her _hoping _that she would get to experience this with Marcus, once he learnt to hold off his orgasms and could spend _hours _with her, enjoying their bodies together. Then the rest of her body was telling _her _that this was her fourteen-year-old son and she shouldn't be thinking of him like this. But that little voice was growing quieter as she gave into the fun.

Bucking hard into his mother's hand, Marcus grunted. Biting his lower lip and sticking the tip of his tongue out, just as cum started to dribble from the dark tip of his cock, hot and white as it flowed from him. Getting all over Evelyn's thumb, making her eyes widen at the thought of licking that sexy boy juice up. She kept her hand there until nothing more escaped from the slit of her young son's cock, the woman blushing from the puddle of young thickened white cum in her hand.

"It…" Marcus stared at his cock, paying no mind to whatever just came out of him, "It didn't work! It's still _hard_, mom!"

The woman didn't hear him, her eyes still locked on the cum in the palm of her hand. It had been a _long _few months since she had managed to taste this delicacy. She just didn't know if she could take the next step from _mother _to tasting her son's cream.

"Mom?" He repeated sheepishly, his member rock hard despite the thick load of cum he just dribbled out.

"H-Huh?" She responded blinking, slowly pulling herself out of her focus.

Marcus' cock throbbed, jumping in anticipation for more. Unsatisfied despite the handjob. "It's still hard…"

"O-Oh… I forgot you teenage boys can _go _numerous times…" Evelyn blushed. The cum felt odd in her hand.

"Are you going to clean that up? It's weird," The boy asked curiously, staring at the cum pooling around in her hand. She looked hungry for it somehow, which made him twitch. Though admittedly he didn't know how to clean it off, guessing his mother would just wash it off with water. "What even is that stuff? White pee?"

"It's your cum sweetie… h-how would you like mommy to clean up your _cum_, Marcus?" She questioned.

Shrugging, the curly-haired boy just stared at it. "However you clean it,"

Stuttering, Evelyn gave her fourteen-year-old son options she had never imagined coming out of her mouth in relation to him. "W-Well mommy can use it to help you during round two, wipe it on something or if you want… mommy could e-eat it…"

"Is it _safe_ to eat?" The boy blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Evelyn nodded. "Y-Yeah… some people even enjoy the taste."

"O-okay…" He breathed, staring at Evelyn brought her tongue down to the 'cum' and lapped up a drop of it. "What's it like?"

"Sweet baby, salty but sweet. Just l-like your fathers…" Evelyn whispered.

"Can I try?" Marcus asked so innocently it made her realise how little he knew. And how there were so many ways to seduce Marcus.

"Sure sweetie…" Evelyn smiled, raising her still slightly cupping his young seed hand up to the boy.

Extending his tongue to the white pool of spunk, Marcus tentatively stole a taste of himself. At the sharp tart sweetness on his tongue the boy recoiled, surprised by the strangeness of cum. But still he swallowed the drop on his tongue right down, eyes glistening as he explored the sensation of cum on his tongue. Not the best thing he tasted but in a world where there was little to ear, Marcus thought this would be a great replacement should he ever get hungry. Marcus came back in for a few more small licks, running his tongue along the ropes of cum. Evelyn had to pull away in the end before he ended up eating it all.

She lapped up the rest of his sweetness with a dirty grin, glad that she was successfully seducing her sexy young son. As Evelyn licked up the last drop of teenage cum, a taste she had sorely missed, the woman made sure Marcus watched her swallow it. A sight that made the boy lick his lips subconsciously, and his cock twitch with excitement. He wanted more, she wanted more.

"S-So what do you think, sweetie?" Evelyn questioned, softly.

Marcus whispered back a little embarrassed. "It was nice. But why didn't it work?"

"You are _young_… when you do it yourself? It will work better… but when you get someone else doing it for you, your hormones go a little _out of control _and young boys like you can go numerous times before you're no longer able to." Evelyn blushed, hating the thought of Marcus giving her _numerous _chances for fun.

"So can you do it again? Until it _stops_ and goes down?" Marcus asked, his body flushed and sweating. Whatever Evelyn did was making him warmer and his heart race. So loud he feared even Death Angels would hear it. "It kind of hurts…"

"I don't know sweetie… maybe you should _take _it from here…"

Shaking his head, the curly-haired boy pushed out his lower lip. "No! I might be too loud on my own! _Please_, mom!"

"Y-You _could _go back to sleep and just let it… go down by itself…" Evelyn blushed.

"I tried but then I can't sleep!" He protested. Marcus was going to be relentless and Evelyn could tell, not that she fully minded the boy being so horny. "Just this once, I swear… Make it go down, please?"

Gulping, knowing that she was now about to go to a point of no return that would change her forever, Evelyn's mouth opened and her lust spilled out. "If we… Would you like the hand again? Or to try… something… more…"

"Just whatever makes it go down, mom, I don't care what it takes. It's annoying!" Marcus explained, unaware of his mother's seduction or meaning behind her offer. "My body gets all hot, and I sweat a lot, and it just keeps… throbbing or something! I don't want to make a mess in my pants again, either."

Evelyn was turned on to no end hearing about the mess in his pants. The woman feeling her own juices making a _mess _of her panties. "W-Well… if you want me to help more… then you need to help mommy, remove some clothing first sweetie…"

Eyes widening, the boy stuttered. "Wh-why…? You're my mom, I shouldn't see you naked!"

"And I s-shouldn't be seeing my teenage son naked or like this…" She began. Taking a pause to swallow her courage and say it like it is, "But nobody cares now. So… help mommy take off her nightie, don't worry you don't have to remove my underwear... do that for mommy and I will help take care of your cock for you. You can call it that now, you're a _big_ boy."

"B-But…" He tried but Marcus couldn't finish his thought, his mouth going dry and his cock throbbing at seeing his mother in _less_.

The large-breasted woman moved up and climbed onto her son's lap, combing her fingers through his short mess of hair. Pressed right up against Marcus' throbbing five-inch cock as both of his hands hesitantly began moving up closer to the hem of her nightie skirt. She couldn't wait so pulled the young boy closer to her chest, burying his face in between her breasts. Evelyn moaned ever so softly at the feeling of Marcus wiggling around between her boobs.

"M-Mommy…" Marcus managed before being pushed back between her breasts.

Although he was surprised and suddenly bucked against her, Marcus' hands didn't stop. His thumbs hooked under the lace and started to gently guide the fabric up over her smooth, slender legs. Brushing against evelyn's skin while pulling her skirt upwards, pausing when he reached her crotch to move both fingers around to her hips. Marcus, on instinct, folded his hands around to grab his mother's ass for just a moment. Hearing her gasp had him moving quickly, however, peeling the nightie up along her perfectly curved his to reveal the pale skin underneath. Higher and higher though he could not see around her breasts, only stopping when his fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her tits.

Evelyn finally pulled Marcus away from the marshmallow breasts, letting him take a gulp of air while she lifted her arms up. Allowing the boy to take the final plunge in stripping her nightie off. Marcus pulled it up over her bare breasts then up her arms, the last part in a complete daze staring at his mother's tits out there like that. He had seen them before when she breastfed the baby, but to see them exposed was another story. So round and full, perfect spheres with dark pink nipples already hard in the cool night air. He was in utter awe of his mother's body.

Running her own fingers up along her nearly naked body, the blonde woman's hands folded around her large breasts before rolling them around in her palms. Pinching at her nipples while kneading them both. All the while she was moving her hips back and forth to pleasure the fourteen-year-old's cock while feeling herself up for his enjoyment.

Though he was enjoying this, the boy was also confused. His cock felt something warm, wet and sticky but was unwilling to look away from her fondling to see what it was. Hard as steel, Marcus could have exploded at any second just watching that.

"W-What are you doing mommy?" Marcus whispered lowly, as he let his mother do _anything _she needed to get his 'cock' down.

"Is this hot to see, sweetie?" Evelyn asked plainly, rubbing her dark pink nipples. She was soaking wet and aroused more than she had ever been before. Leaning in closer to the sexy young boy, Evelyn's breasts waved around right in his face. Just inches from Marcus' lips. "Does it make your _cock_ harder?"

Marcus blushed and _nodded_. "Y-Yes mommy…"

"Open your mouth, honey." Evelyn moaned out, wondering how far she could take this. "Trust me, boys love this…"

Trusting his mother, Marcus opened his young mouth and let his mother do whatever she wanted. If he could trust anyone, it was his mother. To his surprise, she lowered a nipple into his mouth. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but nevertheless it made his cock throb and drool a tiny drop of leftover cum. She instructed him to suck on it, which the boy did so lightly. Pulling back on the nipple, sucking on it gently like his baby sibling did for a few months. Luckily Evelyn had no milk to suck out, letting Marcus enjoy the feeling of her hard nipple between his lips.

Moaning softly, Evelyn played with Marcus' curls. Enjoying his young mouth and tongue worshipping her nipples. Not to mention how much this was making him throb. Their hot nearly naked bodies pressed tightly together added fuel to the fire of passion between mother and son, with each drop of cum shared between them making the flames of lust burn brighter. Wrapped tight around her erect son, Evelyn's juices flowed from her panties and down one leg. Wet at last with a male, and a decent cock to use however she saw fit.

Seducing her innocent son would be a breeze.

She may have lost her husband but it seemed that her fourteen-year-old son would be able to fulfil _all _roles that his father had previously and unlike her husband, she would be able to train Marcus to _fill _her needs before all.

"Say it for mommy…" She suddenly moaned, her tongue a traitor.

Unaware of what she wanted, a confused Marcus asked. "S-Say what mom?"

"Your new word, honey… What do you call this from now on?" Pressing the tip of her finger to Marcus' cock, the woman purred.

"M-My cock…" The fourteen-year-old blushed, shocked from finally using a word he had heard early in his life before all this had begun but hadn't _used _himself.

Moaning at the boy saying a dirty word for the first time in his young life, Evelyn grinded her pussy into his cock with renewed vigor. "More baby, say it for mommy… tell me what you want mommy to do!"

"Make my c-cock feel good mommy…" Marcus whispered, moans soft to stop the monsters but loud enough for both of them to enjoy.

"Do you want mommy to use this…?"

Taking her son's hand, she guided the palm down to her _dripping_ snatch. So warm and wet, unlike anything Marcus had felt before. Evelyn moved his hand up and down until he got the message and pushed two fingers in between the pussy lips, rubbing her nice and slow. Then asked him if he wanted something else before moving the hand back to her breasts. Feeling him grope them hard on instinct, enjoying the feel of the soft marshmallows. But before they went too far or he could answer, the woman took his hand again and took it up to her thin, pink lips.

Lust tracing her whisper, "Or _this_?"

She took one of Marcus' fingers into her mouth, swallowing down with her tongue wrapping around the thin digit. Sucking and bobbing on the boy's finger, Evelyn acted like she was sucking his dick sensually.

"O-oh… m-mommy…" Marcus moaned, the fourteen-year-old _unable _to decide.

"I'll pick for you," She purred, slipping away from Marcus' lap. Sliding back down onto her knees between his legs.


	2. Lessons in Passion

Chapter Two - "Lessons in Passion"

Though it was difficult with how hard his cock was, Evelyn slipped the member back through the slit before pulling down the hem of his maroon boxers for a full, uncovered look at his cock. Marcus' balls were round and full, lightly fuzzy and hanging lower than she expected. Cupping the hem under his sac, she reached in and curled her fingers around its base. Admiring the beautiful length, squeezing it as she looked over its colour and curves. Evelyn was aroused by its size and curly bush, which she could smell the lightness of sweat from.

As she _leaned _closer, Evelyn looked up at her son and smiled lovingly. "Let your mommy make you feel _good_, baby boy…"

Marcus wasn't sure what to expect, but he _never_ expected his mother to up and swallow the full length of his cock. Her warm mouth was so wet and slick lowering around his shaft, lips wrapped tight around his cock's root, milking the boy of a loud moan. Bucking deeper down her well practised throat, the boy clawed at the bed trying to calm himself. But she just kept going. Sliding further down the beautiful length of Marcus' cock. The walls of Evelyn's throat wrapping around its girth.

She felt his warmth and twitching, enjoying how aroused this made the young boy.

"Ngh! Mom… wh-what are you doing!?" He cried out, thinking she may bite it off. "Oh my god…!"

He _didn't _get answered.

Instead his mother's talented mouth and tongue continued it's work on the thin five-inch length, attempting to milk another load out of her son's dropped balls. Marcus was in his own little world, his head spinning at the feeling of his mother's lips around his cock. Everything felt hot and hard despite how he wanted the erection to go away.

Bucking up from the bed down her throat, the young boy groaned. "So… hot… b-but it's not going down!"

Bobbing up and down on the cock, Evelyn was quickly falling in love with this new cock. It fit perfectly in her mouth, sliding past the tight entrance to her throat with ease. The wetness of her mouth and skill of the woman's tongue around its shaft working to make the boy feel like he couldn't live without more of this mouth. Her tongue lapped at its sweet pink head, tasting the teenage musk off her son while sucking him off. Its taste was intoxicatingly good, making her deepthroat the young boy within just a few laps of the tongue. Her hands massaged Marcus' thigh while sucking his cock, sending shivers up his spine.

He knew that he shouldn't be making this level of noise, but Marcus couldn't help but become almost a _moaning _mess as his mother's lips moved up and down his sensitive throbbing length. He couldn't believe that his mother was _doing _this, not that he fully knew what she was doing other than having his cock in her mouth. The boy mentally freaking out about the possibility of peeing in his mother's mouth instead of that 'white pee' cum thing.

Grinning at the moans she _finally_ milked from her son, Evelyn ran her tongue up the base of his cock before she pulled off.

Marcus whined at the loss only for a moment as the woman's tongue resumed worship by running around the ridge of his member, running circles around the tip. Its wetness makes him shudder and struggles not to gasp. Marcus' teeth were grit tight and his eyes clenched shut, spine tingling as an overwhelming sensation came over him. Not as powerful as his orgasm but one that made his body tighten up.

"Ngh… mom! My cock… it's hot!" He grunts in a low voice. Precum dripped from his tip right onto her skilled tongue, "I can't stop twitching…!"

While she wanted to pull off and tell her son to stop trying to stop his release, Evelyn didn't and instead focused on using every trick that she had learnt sucking the boy's own father, to tease and please him. She _wanted _the salty sweet cream to taste once more and she didn't just want it from her hand, she wanted it from the source. Thus, she decided that she wasn't going to speak until she had milked every drop of her son's next orgasm out of his young beautiful shaft.

Taking deep gulps of her son's cock, Evelyn hollowed out her cheeks to rub them against his shaft. Now using them and the walls of her tight throat to milk the youth. Adding a soft hum that vibrated around his cock, too, working to make him cum.

Bucking his hips, Marcus helped in fucking his mother's face. With no control over his actions, the boy fell back onto her bed and moved one of his hands to her blonde hair. Starting to thrust into her mouth. Slamming balls deep, with Evelyn's nose becoming buried in the curls of his musky bush. Smelling his aroma and loving it as he smelled like a younger version of his father. The sweatier he got the more powerful his scent and the harder she sucked his dick.

If the Death Angels were to take her for this, she could handle going out making her young boy a man and making him feel good.

Evelyn accepted the face fuck with an eager hunger, working her mouth on the five-inch cock. Not as rough as his father had been at that age, but she loved the sensation nonetheless. Just feeling a cock slide down her throat, cutting off air for just a second before he pulled out was making her dripping wet. Thus an idea came to mind, and one of Evelyn's hands lowered to slip off her black lacy panties. They were dripping her juice, which worked well in her favour.

Wordlessly she guided the fabric up to Marcus' lips, never pulling off his cock. She looked up at the boy when pushing the ball of soaked pantis into his mouth, glad to see he accepted it and _moaned_ at her sweetness.

"Mmph! Are these your…?"

The teenager didn't get a response to his question so didn't stop sucking the sweet, warm juice from his mother's panties. The teen boy felt his cock throb as his mother's juices began flowing into his mouth, giving him a taste sensation that he knew his father would have _loved_. "Oh man, mommy it feels like I'm gonna d-do it again!"

His mother's response was to grab onto the young boys mostly hairless legs and return to bobbing up and down on the length of five-inch cock with a _need_. She wanted her son's orgasm to get here quickier and was using everything she could to do so.

With a final cry of passion and pleasure, the fourteen-year-old's back arched up from the back and cock pushed balls deep into her mouth. Cum starting to rocket from his cock, shooting deep down the woman's warm throat. He could feel it as she swallowed the load, as it moved around his cock in swaying motions. A sensation that just made his orgasm stronger. Ropes of warm, sticky cum escaped the boy, leaving him feeling drained. It didn't help that Evelyn kept sucking until every drop filled her throat.

"Oh… mommy…" Marcus whispered out, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. The teen squirmed a little as his mother kept sucking the now sensitive cock.

When she felt the flow of cum stop, a happy Evelyn pulled off the sticky cock. Making a show of swallowing every drop of his hot cum with a broad grin on her beautiful face. She could tell the cock was finally beginning to deflate, so surprised her son by darting back in and taking one of his egg-shaped balls between her lips. Slobbering and running her tongue around the orb with an almost slutty moan at its taste.

"Mom!" Marcus yelped, shocked into releasing another moan as his mother sucked on egg-shaped balls.

Evelyn moaned around the orb slowly, pulling and licking at it. One of her hands moved up along his thigh towards Marcus' sweaty chest, fingers running over the smooth skin. Lightly feeling up her sexy son while sucking his nuts.

"M-Mom… why are you sucking on those…" Marcus blushed.

"Because," Evelyn smirked, her voice a soft pur, "It's still not going down,"

"I d-don't think sucking on them will help… it's making it get _harder_…" Marcus admitted.

Chuckling at her innocent son, Evelyn kisses his young sac. "It needs to get harder before it gets softer, honey… now what should I use next?"

"W-What do you suggest mom?" Marcus asked, voice returning to quiet.

"Well did you like my panties, Marcus?" She asked, but pushed her round tits up against his cock.

Blushing _deeper, _the curly haired boy couldn't stop himself from continuing to admit things. "Y-Yes mom?"

"Then I will try having sex with you." Evelyn said, wondering if he knew what that meant.

"Th-that's how you make babies, isn't it?" Marcus questioned, limited in what he knew.

Evelyn nodded at his question, impressed by the boy since he knew very little of the overall world since the Death Angels arrived. Rubbing his cock with her soft breasts, the woman licked her lips at the sudden moan he released. "Yes but I'm not intending to make a baby with you…"

"G-Good… I-I don't want another baby around…" Marcus blushed, ignoring the weirdness that would be being both a brother and a father to said child. His unspoken reason was the _hell_ they went through with the other one, and the loss of his younger brother.

"I know sweetie…" Teasingly crawling up along his smooth, lithe body, Evelyn noticed the boy's wide-eyed expression staring at every asset on her body trying to take it all in. "Do you like this, baby? I could… help whenever you get urges or hard,"

"R-really mommy?" Marcus asked, blushing at the thought of his mom taking care of all of his future urges and hard-ons.

The woman nodded, "As long as your sister doesn't see…"

"Do you… you and her?" Marcus asked, his cock throbbing a little from the thought.

"No, Marcus. I'm only helping because '_it hurts_', baby…" Evelyn replied, lowering down so their bodies were pressed together. "I can't have my big boy _hurting_…"

Her bare pussy pressed right up against the teenager's throbbing cock, dripping juices onto the slick and nearly spent cock. Their sweat mingled and nipples touched, with Evelyn leaning in close. She had no desire to kiss her son, but using his body for her own carnal pleasures would work just fine. Rocking back and forth in their sensual tangle of limbs and lust, mother and son's moans came together into one sweet sound. Marcus was drooling clear precum that mixed with his mother's sweet warm juices running down his sides.

"I love you Marcus…" Evelyn whispered, needing her son to know that this wouldn't change that.

"I love you too, mom… thanks for helping me," Marcus wrapped his arms around the woman, even if it pressed his cock hard to her pussy. Even after seeing those monsters all dead, he was still a nervous young boy. "But it's still real hard,"

"Well… mommy's going to give you the _special _treatment now… time for you to become a big boy, sweetie." Evelyn replied, leaning down to whisper something into the boy's ear. "I want to you to fuck mommy…"

Because he knew that word, the boy's body flushed and a new heat rushed through him. "Wh-what do you mean? I thought you said sex!?"

"That _is _sex sweetie, and now I want you to be a big boy and relieve that hard-on of yours inside of mommy…" Evelyn purred.

With his lips shuddering, Marcus could only squeak when Evelyn guided the tip of his cock up to her pussy. Its tip rubbed up and down between the soft lips, pushing up against the entrance but not hard enough to slip inside of her. So warm and wet he thought it would just _slip_ balls deep by accident. Marcus pressed his head back into the pillow with a loud groan, feeling like she was going to make him cum just from the rubbing.

"Go on big boy… You can fuck mommy, anytime you like sweetie…" She continued to purr, rubbing against his throbbing cock. "I want you to _enjoy _what your daddy did… I want you to fill me like him…"

Evelyn _knew _it was wrong to want her fourteen-year-old son to give her the passion and sexual joy that she had gotten from her husband, but seeing him like this. Ready and _wanting_, made her crave what she had lost once more.

A loss that she was now able to get back from Marcus.

Moving his hands down to the woman's ass, a hesitant Marcus pulled her down onto his cock. The warm, tight embrace of her pussy rocking the boy to his very core. The boy felt it as his young cock slid through the entrance, pushing its way further into the depths of his mother's pussy. The very pussy that had birthed him over fourteen-years prior, and here he was sliding his erect cock back into it, _bare_.

As he pushed the entire way into his mother, Marcus let out a deep moan as her inner began trying to _milk _him. "O-O-Oh mommy…"

Shaking with pleasure, falling back onto the bed with his arms falling out flat by his sides, allowing Evelyn to take full control of the awestruck boy's body. She raised her hips before dropping back down the length just as she felt the tip about to slip free of her. Repeating this action a few times, the woman took his cock in deep thrusts to finally get the satisfaction of her hole being filled up by a throbbing cock.

She could feel every inch of it buried inside, its thickness rubbing her pussy walls and warmth flooding all throughout her mature body. Each little twitch or throb she felt and loved, desperate to feel the younger boy continued to experience the best sensation of his young life. After all that happened he deserved this. So Evelyn bounced on his cock faster, letting Marcus feel how much she loved his member being deep inside her pussy bare. Though she would have preferred a condom to make sure he didn't cum inside, Evelyn was kind of turned on feeling the _bare_ cock inside and his sweet sticky pre pouring in and mixing with her juices.

Arching back while grabbing both breasts in her hands, the woman cried out in pleasure. Louder than she should have but Regan was deaf and there was no aliens around. She rolls the roundness around in both hands as she rides his dick, taking it balls deep into her pussy.

Marcus' eyes lock onto the nipples, watching his mother's hands roll around them. Feeling up her breasts and being sexier than a mother ever should be for their son. Nervously the fourteen-year-old boy decided to try something, with the boy leaning forward and first kissing one of his mommy's nipples before taking it into his mouth.

Surprised, the woman looked down at his lips around the nipple. Though not expected, she leaned in so Marcus could suck her tit and fuck her at the same time. Rubbing the other breast waiting to see if his hand would join. Evelyn's moans were soft but growing louder feeling his young mouth sucking and tongue running the nipple.

"God Marcus... you feel _sooo _good in mommy! Soooo good…" Evelyn moaned, _loving _how the young cock twitched and throbbed inside of her. He might not be as big as his father but she was _loving _it.

Sucking away, the young boy raised an eyebrow. He felt good too but thought his cock was a little small and thin, surprised she was getting enjoyment out of this. Marcus pulled back on the nipple, keeping it trapped between his lips before releasing it with a moan. Quickly he moved over and latched onto the other, his pink tongue tracing around the nipple. Both hands tenderly moved back to Evelyn's hips, helping to guide her up and down his thin member.

"Mom…" He gasped around the pink circle. Bucking up inside the woman's tightness. Her hot juices flooded around his cock.

As she felt her juices flowing out and onto her baby boy, Evelyn moaned loudly. "Mmmm that's it sweetie… y-y-you are amazing!"

"Ca-can we move, please mom? So I can… do more? It's kind of slow and I want to go-" Marcus started.

"Yes!" Evelyn interrupted, eager for her son to take over and give her a satisfying fuck, pound his love into her pussy. "G-Give it to your mommy! Let me have it _all_…"

Marcus blushed from the lustful moans coming from his mother's mouth and what she was asking for.

Since the boy wouldn't know the first thing about sex positions, Evenlyn took charge by gently wrapping her arms underneath the boy and rolling onto her back with the boy now laying on top of her. Still balls deep with their chests pressed together, breasts kneading into the thin body's smooth body. Strange thing about this new position was that when she rolled them over the woman pressed her lips up against Marcus'. Deeply kissing him, with tongue pushed past his lips to explore his cavern. Taking complete control over his mouth while handing over power to him in their love making.

"F-Fuck mommy, give it your all baby…" Everlyn whispered, as her son began to move inside of her of his own will.

Pulling his hips back, Marcus watched in awe as his slick cock pulled out of her. Letting it sit there throbbing for a long moment before he thrust deep back inside his hot mother. Crying out loud with pleasure, waves of it crashing over his body. Pounding her with what little strength he had. Sweat dripped from Marcus' body the harder he thrust into her, trying to make his mother feel the best he could.

As her little stud worked his best inside of her, Evelyn reached out and grabbed the boy's face and pulled him down into another _deep _passionate kiss. The woman lost in her hormonal bliss as she felt things that she had lost when her husband and Marcus's father had died. She hadn't thought that she would get it from her fourteen-year-old son but as she felt his young inexperienced tongue attempting to wrestle back and nervously explore his mother's mouth, she found her caring about the taboo _fully_ disappearing.

Wrapping her legs around the boy to help him fuck her deeper and harder, Evelyn felt how the young boy picked up the pace. Like an adorable horny rabbit on viagra, the young boy slammed her pussy.

"I love you mom!" He grunted, "This is awesome! It's really helping! I hope this makes it go down… Oh god its so..."

"Tight?"

"YES!" The young boy yelled.

"Mmmmm fuck mommy's tightness sweetie, _force _it open with your sexy boy cock…" She purred, moaning heavily.

Blushing, the boy pounded his five-incher hard as he could. Putting all his weight and strength into fucking her. "Can I… say that word?"

"Mmm… your mommy's little fucker!" Evelyn moaned out, earning another blush from her teenage son.

"Fuck!" Marcus wanted to giggle, his cheeks warm after swearing. "Fucking you with m-my cock!"

"That's it baby boy, fuck mommy with your _cock_…" She responded in approval.

Smashing their lips together for a heated kiss, the young boy scrunched up his face trying to push his lips harder against hers. Speeding up how he fucked her, his cock hard as steel the further he thrust inside. Its slim pink helmet pushed aside her tight walls, forcing _deep_ inside. Pushed _until _all five inches had pushed its way inside and his balls had come to rest against her.

Gently running her nails down the boy's spine as she watched his young bubble butt moving up and down over and over, Evelyn licked her lips at the smoothness of his hips and ass. Marcus was perfectly curved just like her, but the way his round ass pushed out as he withdrew his cock made the woman kind of want to tongue him. His father was straight but was a fan of ass play as well, so she wondered if her son might be.

A guess she began to _believe _when he released a deep moan as her finger ran down his ass cheeks.

"Mommy's going to do something to you… and it will make you cum." Evelyn said in a low voice, basically demanding a pussy full of cum. Their bodies too locked together for him to pull out or her to release that pleasure. "Is that okay baby?"

Marcus nodded, blushing at the thought of cumming inside of his mother. As he waited for his mother's _plan_, the fourteen-year-old continued to move inside of his mother, his tongue sticking out slightly in focus as he thrusted back and forth. A look that made him all that cuter in his mother's eyes, who fought the urge to lean forward and capture the slightly poked out tongue. She didn't want to get distracted by another kiss however, when her finger could _hopefully _be the first thing to push into her baby boys ass.

She brought a finger up to her mouth and arousingly ran her tongue around the digit, giving its tip a little tongue flick to make her boy throb. Evelyn then brought it down to Marcus' ass, pushing down and chuckling as he pushed away from the finger against his virgin hole. But when balls were deep, there was nowhere to go and her fingertip could force inside his tight ring. Gently pushing inside the boy at a slow pace, widening him ever so gently so he didn't scream.

Whining loudly as the finger pushed slowly inside his young ass, Marcus grit his teeth. Cock pulsing inside her warm, tight pussy the deeper his mother's finger went.

"O-ow! Mom why are you putting a finger in there!" Marcus yelped. Though he didn't force her to pull out, Marcus just pushed deeper inside her pink hole. "It feels weird…"

"It's something your father loved, baby, he loved your mommy _pushing _her finger deep inside of his butt… do _you_?" Evelyn purred.

"I… don't know," Marcus admitted. Half her finger was inside, his hole flexed tight like a vice.

Pulling back out, Evelyn drank the sound of her young son's _whine_. "Oh, you want _more_?"

"I guess? I-it feels weird…" Marcus blushed, trying to keep up with his thrusts and ignore the finger snaked into his ass.

Since it was nice and slick, the woman pushed in deeper at a faster rate. Sliding inside her young son's ass and tickling against his prostate, making the cock inside Evelyn quiver out of control. Precum flowing out like a sweet river of the boy's nectar.

"I see my big boy _liked _that…" Evelyn grinned, pulling her son into another kiss as his pre flowed into her.

Pounding her silently, the boy tried to ignore the object buried inside his ass. Hammering Evelyn with his abundance of teenage energy and strength, skin slapping against sweaty skin. Close to the point of no return, with Marcus' balls tensing up as every fibre of his being focused on working up his third and final load of teenage cum. His words shifted to grunts and moans, sighs of pleasure as he fucked his own mother harder. Unsure what to say or do except fuck her and allow the woman to finger his ass as she pleased. For whatever reason it was making him throb and her wetter, so who was Marcus to say no. Besides, some part of him liked the sensation of something inside of him.

Evelyn fell into the depths of her lust, moans laced with the passion she felt for Marcus' body. Clawing at his olive-white flesh, the woman's pussy tightened around his cock. Milking him for all it was worth.


End file.
